planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Loadout:Versatility at its finest:Engineer
Description Each piece of this loadout has a specific piece to play to create an engineer that is ready for anything. Primary Weapon: The Solstice SF is arguably the most versatile weapon in the game. With its access to almost every attachment, including underbarrel launchers, this weapon is perfect for the support player who stays behind his heavy assault allies. For maximum support one will want: Underbarrel Grenade Launcher- it goes on your gun and shoots grenades, whats not to love? High Velocity Ammunition- as the Vanu, you already have slower bullets, this helps to compensate for that. Sight/Scope- as an engineer you will be behind the front lines, so a 3.4x scope fills the role perfectly. Secondary Weapon: The Hunter QCX Crossbow is perfect for any player who likes the ranged approach. Inherently silent, this weapon allows one to fire stealthy explosives from long range. For maximum explosiveness one will want: Laser sight- with a crossbow that has such a low fire-rate, one cannot afford to miss. Explosive bolts- allows for splash damage, armor damage, and explosive fun! Scope/Sight- for maximum range, go with a 4x scope. Implant: This is really a matter of preference, so many things can be used here. As an engineer you will be filling a support role, so EOD HUD is perfect for detecting those pesky mines. Knife: For those times when an enemy gets in your face, or maybe you find one AFK-ing nearby. Force Blade: While less damaging than its laser-powered sibling the Lumine Edge, this knife is lighter, perfect for pulling out in a hurry. Utility: Lets face it, this is why you are here: Tank Mines: perfect for protecting sunderers, camping armor pads, and placing in garages, these mines are so powerful that 2 are enough to blow a sunderer, and with the Level 3 Utility Pouch, you can carry 5. For a lot of us, this is the only reason we play engineer. Ability: Spitfire Auto-Turret: It's hard to pick another turret when you have access to one that fights for you. Described by Wrel as a "Deployable Battle Rank 20", the Spitfire can get you XP just by existing. Set-it-and-forget-it equipment will pay for itself, be it a mine, turret, or even an Ammo Pack. Tool/Class Ability: Nano Armor Kit: Yeah, I know you cant replace it, but this tool is what keeps you and your team alive. With the ability to repair your deployable turrets, armor and maxes and base defenses, this kit will save you more Nanites than that silly medi-gun ever did. Ammunition Package: Yeah, I know it's default, but the ability to resupply yourself and allies is priceless, especially when it will refill your grenade launcher. Grenade: Sticky Grenades: With an underbarrel launcher and an ammo pack, you are a grenade-spitting machine, but if you ever need a more precise, accurate explosion, a sticky grenade is perfect, even if it is sticky and gross to hold. Strategy This design is built off versatility, use it anyway you like! This class was built for medium range engagements, so don't run in guns blazing. This loadout is designed for engineers who like the ranged approach, sticking behind front lines and spamming grenades in, or playing support by following maxes. As an engineer, it is your job to control the flow of battle. With all the equipment packed in you, you have the ability to create choke points, resupply points, camp, start armor trains, and generally tell your team where to go. See also *Check out more loadouts *Create your own loadout